Ymbryne
by Starryangel52
Summary: A one shot book all about the Ymbrynes new chapter up about how Miss Bunting and Miss. Avocet met.
1. Chapter 1

Woo! first MPHFPC fan fic I have ever written! Okay, first off, I am so sorry about any gramtical or spelling erorrs you find:( I promise I will try to fix all, but I may miss some!

2nd, this Book will be on the Ymbynes, their loops, relationships, and eveything:) you can request for an Ymbryne if you would like, just leave a comment.

3rd, I need children for alot of the loops, so if you want to place your OC (Or animal, for Ms. Wren's loop:) in a loop, leave a comment with their info, and what loop.

example:

Violet Loveson

peculiarity: can bring her drawings to life

traits: Shy, sweet, hardworking.

loop: Ms. Thrush's.

any other info: She likes Chocolate, and is scared of balloons.

4rth, If you want one of your Ymbryne OC's to have a chapter, leave their info and their children!!:) and a plot for the chapter:)

and 5th: THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!:):):):):):)

6th: please leave a comment, so I can know how the stories are going and such! anything I can improve on? please let me know!anything you wanna see, please let me know!

now, onto our first chapter:)

XXXX

Ms. Avocet knocked on her former students door, glancing around at the interior of the darkened home, then checking her pocketwatch.

11:02 PM.

She knew it was late but as for the past few days The Peregrine had not answered the phone, which worried her, and her fear only worsened when she finally got a call earlier that morning, but the only the words said were " hello ms. Avo-" then a yell was heard, snd the line went dead. Thats what promted her to come over. plus Alma accidentily left her glasses at Ms. Avocets. The trip over to Carlinholm took much longer than expected due to a storm, but she made it finally even if it was late.

She sighed, thinking she would either have to rudely enter without permission and just make sure everything was okay then leave the glasses with a note, or leave, but neither options would be the case as a young girl with curly blond hair and a violet amd white night gown opened the door only a tad, peaking out. Ms. Avocet waved, and the door opened a little more.

"Hi Ms. Avocet" Claire gave the older women a small smile.

"Is Alma home?" She asked. Claire became confused, until Ms. Avocet realized her mistake.

"I mean Ms. Peregrine. forgive me, I am rather used to calling her Alma." Ms. Avocet gave a brief apologetic smile. Claire nodded, a small smile creeping onto her face. she trotted off to fetch her head mistress.

Claire returned not even a minute later, and ushered her in. Ms. Avocet followed the tiny girl to the parlor, to find Ms. Alma Lefay Peregrine asleep. Ms. Avocet smiled, then thought as to why Claire was even up at this hour.

"Claire, why are you up at this hour?" Ms. Avocet whispered to her. Claire climbed back up onto Ms. Peregrine, a small frown forming. "I had a nightmare, so Ms. Peregrine rocked me even though she went to bed early with a headache. I then heard you knocking. Please Don't tell Enoch or Emma about Ms. Peregrine." she played with her fingers. "They told us not to disturb her, and to come to them if we needed something" Claire paused "But I wanted mommy." She quietly whispered, burying her face into Alma's chest.

Ms. Avocet gave a tiny smile. It reminded her of the past, when Little Alma would have nightmares and crawl into her bed in the middle of the night and wake her, then sob into Ms. Avocet's arms while told her a story to calm her down and comfort her until she fell asleep. She sighed, knowing now was not the time to dwell on the past.

"Ms. Avocet?" An accented voice groggily asked from behind her and Claire. She turned around to be greeted By Enoch.

"What are you doing here so late?" He asked. She sighed, then explained about the glasses and phone.

"I can explain Esmerelda." Ms. Peregrines voice answered. Ms. Avocet turned to face Alma, who now was sitting up.

"Enoch, please take Claire to bed." She asked. Enoch came and got Claire, who first kissed and hugged Alma good night, then left the two women alone.

"Im so sorry I worried you." Ms. Peregrine started before Ms. Avocet could speak. " I was going to call you back, but without my glasses, I ran into the table and knocked the phone off, busting a piece off. I was going to fix it myself, but it would not work, so I have to get another one." Alma answered, then yawned a little bit.

"I accept your apology, and here." She grabbed the delicate glasses and handed them to Alma.She set them on the table next to her, not bothering to put them on.

Alma glanced at the clock as it struck 12, alerting the coming of midnight. "Guess I should take my leave." Ms. Avocet stood up.

"Its much to late for you to travel at this hour. You can just take my room." Ms. Peregrine stood up.

"Alma I cannot take your bed. you need sleep also." Ms. Avocet answered to her former ward, placing her hand an Alma's hands.

"It is fine. I sleep sitting up anyway. I can sleep on my loveseat." she gave Ms. Avocet a smile.. Ms. Avocet nodded, knowing full well she couldn't talk the girl out of it. they both headed to bed, but before Alma closed her eyes, she mumbled something to the other ymbryne.

"I love you mom." She closed her eyes, not expecting a response.

"I love you too daughter."

XXXXXXXXX bonus piece

"Ms. Peregines first name is Alma!!!!" Claire exclaimed to the children while they went on there walk, Ms. Peregrine being absent as she was at home preparing to leave for Ms. Nightjar and Ms. Thrush's loopm

"What?? I thought it was Eva! Ms. Finch called her Eva!!!" Hugh had a look of shock plastered across his face

"that is one of her Ward's names. I am friends with Eva." Enoch responded.

Millard smirked as he made his way over to Hugh, who groaned. "I win." he smiled evily as Hugh dug into his pocket, then handed him a dollar in quaters.

"Alma" Claire whispered, smiling. She did not know why, but to her, that was the most interesting Information she learned that week.

XXX

thanks for stopping by to read my work!!!:)


	2. How did you two meet?

Trigger warning!!

Thank you all for coming back for chapter 2

XXXX

"Ms. Avocet?" Claire looked up at the elderly woman who was rocking in her chair from her dolls on the floor. Ms. Avocet wad babysitting so Alma could finish up some Christmas shopping for Claire.

"yes dear?" she glanced up from her knitting.

"How did You meet Ms. Bunting?" Claire asked, studying the woman who was in the Kitchen, reorgainzing the drawers.

"Thats an odd question Ms. Densmore. May I ask what prompted you to ask that?" Ms. Avocet asked.

"Miss Peregrine told us it was an Interresting story. She told me to ask you about it." Claire smiled.

"Well..."

xxx

"Why can't you just be normal like the other Ymbrynes in training??!" A tall slender woman with light brownish black hair and brown eyes growled at another woman who sank back into her chair deeply, nervous and wracked with anxiety. whenever she was called into the office, she was berated for whatever the Older woman had decided was her fault or flaw on that day.

"Esmeralda" The woman behind the desk snapped her fingers in the teenager's face. "Woman!" the female screeched, and angry look gracing her features.

"I -im sorry mis- Miss G..." Esmeralda anxiously bounced her foot up and down which made her long curls bounce as she frantically looked around to see if she could find anything even remotely appealing to take her eyes away from the dark brown eyes staring her down, until something hard smashed into the side or her face right next to her eye, making her flinch.

"Pay attention!!" the woman snapped, her yardstick still every so delicatly tracing the painfull red welt that was forming.

"Do You know why I have chosen to spesk with you today ?" The woman asked.

"No-no ma'am." Esmerelda mumbled, tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over. The welt stung horribly, like a papercut, but much bigger.

"You imbecile." The Goose rubbed her temples. "You forgot to do this assignment!" She slammed a piece of off white paper down on the oak desk.

"I was ill that day. Miss Buzzard told me I could just skip it sense I already knew the material." Esmerelda watched the woman in front of her get even more frustrated. it was true, The Teenager was far beyond the lessons being taught at that moment, having studied to get ahead just in case.

"What, do you think your better than the rest of the girls who are working much harder than you?"

"No! of course not!!!"

"Well then." The goose stood up, and slammed the paper into Esmeralda's chest harshly, almost knocking the wind out of the girl. "If you think your so smart, do this, right here right now!!" she shouted.

"But its Dinnertime, I was told to go washup before you pulled me in-"

"So lazy! Any ymbryne worth their wings would have this done!! and besides, you shouldn't be eating dinner!" Miss Goose stomped her foot like a child.

"Why shouldn't I?" Esmeralda stood up angrily, getting defensive.

Do you know fat you are, Esme?"

"W-what?" Her anger turned to confusion.

"Your overweight, haven't you noticed?" she tried to grab Esmeralda's side, but she backed off before the Goose had a chance. "You shouldn't eat dinner. You know what, you will not be eating anything until tommrrow. I'll oversee you on a diet." the woman declared, smirking. She knew she had hit her where it hurt.

The Avocet stood with her mouth agape at what just came out of the elder's mouth. The woman knew the girl struggled with Body image issues and her weight and hit her in her weak spot. Even though she wasn't really fat, just weighed a little more and was more mature than most of her age in the home. The other girls, were all teeny tiny, as most took after tiny little song birds.

"Sit down, and Do. Your. Work." the Goose stormed out. Esmeralda let a few tears fall in sadness and anger as she glanced out the window, which shone a light reflection.

"Why am I not good enough?" She asked no one in particular. She could hear dishes and silverware clanking downstairs in the kitchen as she slowly wrote the answers to one or two questions, focusing more on what she hated about herself rather than the work.

"I just wanna swim and see Nat" she wiped her eyes clear from the warm tears, placing her head in her hands, thinking. "You know what?" she stood up and crumpled the paper and thew it away, then grabbed a blank piece off the desk corner

"Sorry. -Avocet."

she decided to end it there instead of adding a few more words that in her opinion would perfectly describe Miss Goose, but she left it as is so she had a home to come home too. might not of been the best home, but Ms. Buzzard was nice (although naive) and all she had to do was graduate. Then she Could go on to bigger and better things.

Esmeralda slowly opened the window as so It did not creak as loud as usual (which was extremely loud and hearable from the kitchen) "Oh bird please don't let me be caught!" She slid down the roof, her white shoes hitting the gutter gently and she came to a halt. The bird gently stood up, careful to keep balance on thr rickety roof.

"Here goes nothing." She whispered as she changed into an Pied Avocet, taking fight from the

it was a shaky flight for the girl as the wind was high on the Snowy Febuary night. she finally made it to the waters where she was raised, making a smooth landing into the water, Alerting several other Avocets to her arrival.

"Nat?" she called in the laungage of the Avocet out to her only brother left at their Home pond.

"Elasana?" a Male Avocet swam up to her, calling her by her actual Avocet name, which very roughly translated to something along the lines of Esmeralda.

"Nat, there you are!" she skwacked at him. he smiled and nudged his head with hers.

"You look wonderful sis. Have you been having fun with the tall featherless creatures?" He asked as he guided her away from the group.

"Yes. I'll get to take care of some kids myself, and teach them." She dive underwater to get her head wet.

"You sound excited." He did the same as she did, but dove farther down.

"I am. I also had another idea in mind though."

"Like what?"

She thoughr of a way to explain how she wanted to become a Ymbryne teacher, and become a better caring person to the young women unlike who was teaching now. "It's nothing, you wouldn't understand it much any way." She smiled.

"But I wanna-" Nat was cut off by a sound of a scream, which send all the other Avocets flying.

"What in the world was that?" Esmeralda slowly lifted her neck from behind a smooth grey rock, to see a beautiful dark skinned girl, about the same age as her with a light almost green streak in her shiny black hair, being carried by a group of men, angrily Whispering. Esmeralda dipped het head down again out of sight.

"Lets go." Nat nudged his little sister to follow and fly away, But she stayed put. surprisingly, Esmeralda felt drawn to the girl. she felt like she needed to help this woman no matter What.

"Ill be back." She nuzzled his head once again, then he flew away as she and transformed back in a teenager.

xxx

" DAD PLEASE LET ME GO!" The dark haired woman screeched, tear running races down her well defined cheek bones as she tried to get her arms free from one mans grip, her left leg from another while her right kicked wildly around, desperately trying to strike one of the men with enough force to deter them from Kidnapping her.

"Oh shush its your fault. You DESTROYED our families name. They think our family is cursed sense you keep becoming a bird!" one tall man hissed as he gripped her giant hand over her mouth, to which she bit down, hard enough to break the skin, which made the man shout and smack her across the face, then pushed a rag into her mouth and tied it.

"John just throw a bag over her head, Oliver will tie blocks to her feet, and lets drop her in the lake, then we better hightail it outta here.Her mother will be lookin for her very soon after she realizes her kiddo is gone." another shorter man, mayne a teenager whispered, afraid someone would hear.

"Hold her down." The head man instructed as another placed a burlap sack over her head. The girl, who's mouth was covered by several pieces of cloth whimpered and screeched loudly.

the girl's eyes glittered with tears as one man finished tying the Cement blocks to her feet.

"There we go all ready too-"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" Esmeralda screamed and hit the man with a heavy stick.

" WHAT THE F-?! Ditch her in the lake John hurry!" the tallest man screamed, as he tried to get the stick from The Avocet, who was now running at him, ready to swing.

"Give me that you-" He said as she swung and hit his face, but only with little force, not even enough to phase him, as he ran towards her with suprsing force.

Esmeralda turned quickly, just in time to watch the other man toss the girl into the Lake.

"NO!" She screamed as the one man grabbed her by her hair, and side kicked so she fell down, her head and nose coliding with the cement.

"Not so high and mighty now, are ya honey?What are you, her classmate?" He taunted. Esmeralda groaned, but refused let the girl die. She quickly stood up (albeit shakily) stood up and punched the man in,the face, right before transforming into an avocet end making her way to the water.

"WHAT IN THE DEVILS NAME! SHE CAN DO IT TOO!!" All the men stood there for mere seconds in awe, but then all started yelling "RUN!" to the others, who all left in separate ways, never to be seen again.

xxx

"Where are You?" Esme dived deep into the water, until she saw a dark sack like thing at the bottom. the girl, who had been under for nearly a minute looked as if she was struggled for air as she yanked on the Ribbon binding her to the blocks blindly, her movements getting slower until they ceased. The bird swam down quickly, examining the chains.

"Can I transform under water?" Esmeralda thought. "Well, might as well try."

She pushed herself hard to transform underwater, which was extremly difficult, but the woman persisted and grabbed the sack off the girls head.

"Am I too late?" she wondered as the girl eyes were half closed and her mouth was agape.

Esmeralda quickly searched for anything she could use to cut the cord. finding nothing, she started to freak out more, until the saw the girls metal hairclip. She yanked it out of the unrepsonsive girls hair, and stabbed the sharp metal edge through the strong fabric ribbon material, enough to cut it. she did the same the other one, then wrapped her arms around the girl and made her way to the surface.

"Huiff!" she took a deep breathe as she made a break for it out of the water with the girl.

"C'mon, breathe!!!" Esmeralda thought back to the day she was in town, when she saw a woman preforming a demonstration of CPR.

She bent down to the teen, and tilted her head backwards to open the airway, and started to press on the womans chest, doing about 30 compressions, then quickly gave a few breaths in, but still nothing as she continued doing chest compressions. breathes, compressions, breaths, compressions, breaths,

"im getting tired" Esmeralda whispered as she pushed down one more time, and finally filled with air.

"Finally!" Esmeralda smiled. "Thank the birds." She whispered as she fell back, laughing a little in shock as the girl launched up and threw up the remaining water to the side of herself in the snow that was piling up.

"T-Thank you!!" the girl stuttered, then used her remaining strengh to wrap her arms around Esmeralda's neck.

"No need to thank me...are you okay?" Esmeralda whispered, laying her head on the girls wet shoulder, tired and shaken up. The teen nodded. "My dad don't want me anymore.." She started to quietly cry as the snow fell around them, creating a whirlwind of white.

"I-im so sorry." Esmerelda did not move as the girl continued crying on her shoulder.

"Are you...cold?" The girl wiped her eyes and stared at Esmeralda's

"N-no. I actually cannot feel anything, why?"

"Because... uh... you, your not wearing anything" she pointed out.

"WHAT??" She glanced down "MY CLOTHES!!" Esmeralda's voice cracked slightly. It just now hit her she left them on the roof when she flew away. Esmeralda sighed, but started to laugh at how much trouble she was going to be in at this point.

"So uh, I guess I should introduce myself yes?" the girl asked. Esmeralda nodded slowly, her vision become blurrier in the dull snow.

"Hello, im Diana Michaels. im 15, and you?"

"Esmeralda Evans. I am 16 years old." She used her fake last name sense she never had one, being born a bird.

She felt a pair of arms latch around her sleepy form again. She couldn't understand why she was getting so tired.

"Thank you so, so much." Diana smiled gently, but then got really close to her ear

"This is gonna sound stupid, but you did actually turn into a bird right, or do I have a concussion?" Diana whispered into her ear. Esmeralda was going to say no, denying anything of the sort, but then thought back to what Diana's father said.

"yes, I did."

"Really?." she whispered. "I can do that too. into a Painted Bunting." She smiled, shivering "My step uncle is Peculiar, and told me how he thought I was too, and I turned into a bird at school, and they started freaking out.

"Really?" Esmeralda, eyes slowly closed on the girls shoulder.

"Mhmm. also, I don't think your hands should be turning blue, nor your toes, and you might have a concussion, and a broken nose." she diagnosed "Come on, lets get you to a doctor." Diana helped her up.

"N-no. I have to go home. You may come with, if you would like. You could train and become a wonderful Ymbryne. and you probably need a doctor more than I do." She joked a little, trying to stand up, but the cold had made her legs incredibliy numb.

"O-oh... I guess I dont really have a place to go... I guess I will come with you...Sure,your mother wont mind? i dont want to be a bother. Do you need help?" she took her Esmerelda's arm and put it over her own shoulder upon noticing Avocet's wobbily form.

"Oh, she Definetly won't. she Will be thrilled, actually." They both started to walk until they reached the town.

"Wait," Diana let go of Esmeralda, who fell backwards into the cold snow. Layla slid her coat off (which was almost frozen) "Here. this should cover you decently." She slid it over the shorter Teen's shoulders. They started walking again, finishing the trudge home.

"ESMERALDA!" A woman yelped as the two woman fell into the doorway, cold and shivering, acompanied by their soon to be newest Charge.

xXxX

"Was that intresting enough for you?" She looked down to find Claire asleep on her lap.

"Thank You, again." A voice called from the doorway. Ms. Avocet glanced up to see Diana standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips as she walked more into the room.

"Don't worry, I regret my decsion each and every day Diana." Avocet joked,

"Oh I'm sure." Ms. Bunting smiled as they both stood up, and Prepared to take Claire home.

xXxX

Idk why I even wrote this. I got the idea at like, 1 am at night and felt the obsessive need to write it. so enjoy this werid chapter writen at like 2am.

it sucks I was not able to write for so long:( but hopefully, I can write more now! Please, leave a comment on what you think and what you would like next.

Have a nice day, and be safe! Stay blessed!


End file.
